black_death_glitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Angel June/ Nurse Juicy
Miss Angel June, aka Nurse June, is a RR (Rainbow Reploid) And one of the only two made Half and Half Reploids. Part human and Part Reploid, she walks alongside Signas, sharing both affections and afflictions with him, Bass often getting in the way, his own affections for Nurse June often walling her away from Signas. ''Info Name: Miss Angel June Title: Nurse/Medic Nicknames: Nurse Juicy, Juicy June, Ma'am Age: 19-22 (undetermined & unknown) Gender: Female Species: Half Human, Half Reploid (origianlly Human) Family: Romantic Interest(s): Signas (although she won't admit to anyone but him), Bass (the two got stuck together alone at some point in her life and they created a bond of both affections and trust), Axl (her little 'flirt slave') Outfit/Skin colour: Eye colour: Purple (although her eyes change to Rainbow when she focuses all her power to her Voice Blast ability) Appearance Nurse June is an all round Nurse. She wears the stereotypical slightly slutty nurse dress, that helps her to use her feminine charm to attract then despose of the foe she's working against. Personality Story The first person to ever make contact with June was Signas; he met her upon birth, knowing that at some later date, the two would interact again. He stayed by her side when she was younger and growing, this is known via a conversion the latter had had with her during a training session she was hosting, she quoted "I remember you were there when i was still only wearing laced dresses no bigger than you hand!" Further on down the track, Signas and June began to spend closer time together (this being somewhere in her teen years) and she gained a "small crush" on him, thinking him handsome. At this point, she was beginning to prefer being around Reploids, and she began to ask and beg Signas to help her becom one. He always swept the idea away, telling her she was better off being human. The day when her wish would come true would come sooner than she would have wanted it to... At some point during her life, around the time she was supposedly seventeen, she was attacked by a gang of rogue Mavericks; the latters tore her limb from limb, tearing her arms off, then her legs. Losing blood rapidly, Signas quickly arrived on the scene and battled off the remaining Mavericks, then took her back to her home, where he ordered the closest scientest within reach to get to work on replacing her lost arms and legs with Reploid parts. After months of working, wiring and recovery, June was awake and online for the first time as her new persona; Nurse June. Signas had left her mid-recovery, to enter his own workforce, but returned whenever he had the chance to check up on her. Now at the ripe young age of Eighteen, she had been renewed by the scientist who had worked on her, being part of his very own series (if ever a small and soon abandoned series), with only one other male being made from the two created of her series; She was the other half of the never before seen RR Series (Rainbow Reploids) that were intended to be medics and nurses for Working Reploids around the world. The series was never released due to the Male's malfunctions, and the scientist who had created him, previously having lost his job, but not his skills and knowledge, reworked some of his old blue prints into her systems, creating a 'new and imporved' Rainbow Reploid Human. He had assumed that since June would be more of the part Human than Reploid, that this would turn out for the better. His theory, sadly, turned out to be wrong. Although June didn't fully malfunction, upon moving to Hunter Base alongside her childhood sweetheart, Signas, and her new team, including X, Axl and Zero, she began to 'glitch' and would sometimes, on field, turn against her comrades and fight them instead of their target. Signas, ever so guiltily, had to evict June for a period of time, telling her that she had to learn to control her glitches before she could come back. Leaving with tears in her eyes, June set off, for once in her life, on her own. Along the way, she was yet again attacked by rogue mavericks. They tore off her remaining human arm, right before a new future friend to her (Bass) arrived. He, just as Signas had the first time,battled the remaining Mavericks off, and came to her aid. Seeing the state her arm was in he was shocked; how could a Reploid possibly bleed human blood? It didn't matter whether she did or not, as of current he was left with two choices; leave her to die, or help her. Nurse June immediately knew he was a maverick himself, but none the less, begged him to help her. He stood, in an attempt to leave, but she once again, begged him to help her. Upon hearing her helpless words, he decided to, and, picking her up in his arms, took him back to his temporary hiding place. After finding someone who could replicate her Reploid parts, he had her fixed, and stayed by her side for an amount of time, protecting her after she had told him she was 'training' to control her glitches. The two began to draw closer and closer, to the point of Bass finally asking her how she felt about him. This was a turn point for her; she had finally gained control over most of her minor glitches, and at that point, she was able to return to Hunter Base with Signas, the man she truly loved. At some point, those thoughts were pushed away, because she decided to stay with Bass a few months more. Signas began to worry, and he set off to find her. Whilst Signas was searching for her, at some point, Bass had decided he wanted to make his 'feelings' for June official and took her to the place she often meets quite regularly, Data Reach; a small hill reaching high above most things below, staring out into the sunset every late afternoon. Bass had told her this spot was precious to him, and no other living person, human, reploid or otherwise, had else known about it. June told him that the gesture was very kind of him to allow her to be the first to know, but she asked what the catch was. Bass finally confronted June and told her how he constantly felt 'weird' around her; that he began to get these warm and aroused feelings whenever the two were together. June understood completely, and she returned the favour by owning up to her own feelings for him. After they had spent the sunset on Data Reach, they eventually returned to Bass' hiding spot. Upon reaching home, June was immediately tired (still part human, for the most) and offered that the two sleep together for once. Bass was happy to oblige, and followed her to the bed he had (kindly) given to her. As the two laid awake, talking and conversing with each other, they quitened, hearing voices. June's ears pricked up when she made out the voices to be Signas, and she told Bass to hurry off with Treble. He asked why, and she told him that if Signas caught Bass with her, both of them would get the wrap. Bass simply shook his head and told her that he would frame catching her and get himself sent in, but struggle and hurt himself upon the way. She asked what use hurting himself would do for him, and he replied with a simple "You're a nurse aren't you? They'll have to send someone down once every day to check on me if i hurt myself real bad, then we'll be able to see each other..." June found the offer tempting, but regardless, sent him off. He was rather upset to leave, but before he did, she took him by the arm and told him to meet her at Data Reach on said night at 12. He agreed, then left, Treble following. As Signas busted the door down, she quickly laid back down, as if the previous days and conversation with Bass had never happend. Any sign of him had been eradicated and the only trace of living life was June in the bedroom, sleeping. Signas opened the door slowly, X and Axl (at this point on the team, unknown to her when they really came onto the team, it was just around the time she left) guarding as he did. June sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes and staring at Signas. With four small smiles, they all returned back to Hunter Base where June began her life alongside X. What happend in her meeting with Bass is unknown; it is possible the two expressed more vivid feelings that night, but until something is said, it remains a mystery. Upon returning, Signas immediately noticed her missing human, and replaced reploid arm. He asked what had happend and how she had managed to repair it so quickly; with a simple sweet smile, and a look at her new reploid hand she replied "I guess you could say... i found a little help in someone more lost than they should be..." Signas didn't understand, but took it anyway. Relationships '''Friends' Canon X- June and X seem to get along well, althought the two don't interact much, yet when they do, they enjoy each other's company. Axl: June's decided 'flirt slave', she flirts with him more often than most to get certain jobs done and items found for her when she, to honest, cannot be bothered getting them herself. She has said that she has a very small amount of real feelings for Axl, although they are overwhelmed by her battling feelings for Signas and Bass. ''Abilities '''Voice Blast' ''Theme/s Nero- Doomsday (when she glitches) Nero- Guilt (when she's with Bass) Quotes Gallery Trivia'' *Only Signas knows June's real age. *June was originally human, up until the time when she was gang attacked by several different Mavericks (One decapatating her left arm, another two tearing her legs off and the last removing her other arm.) *The unamed Male RR's (Rainbow Reploid's) whereabouts are currently unknown, even to June. *Due to the famous RRMD (Rainbow Reploid Malfuction Disease) June often 'breaks down' and 'glitches' every now and again.